Phoenix Fire and Dark Passion
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: With celebrations under way, the Hogwarts student body and professors alike must strive to protect all that is dear to them when the wards surrounding Hogwarts are breached. Will Severus be able to keep Hermione safe? Will the Golden Trio at least be able to defeat the Dark Lord?


Hey! It's me DarkenShadows once again, so here is another SSHG fic, I don't own any of the characters, nor the locations, these belong the magnificent JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a while and then giving them back, promise! I own the fictional wizard band Whizzettes who in the alternate universe perform the song "Shut Up and Dance With Me." So credit to Walk the Moon so that awesome summer tune.

 **Chapter One.**

Once again the Headmaster had really outdone himself, Hermione thought as she stood at the punch bowl, taking in the vast amount of students enjoying themselves in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had seen fit to hold a summer masquerade ball and everyone had gone to town, from decking out the Hall, to the costumes, they had even got in the latest pop craze the Whizzettes. Even Hermione had joined in with Ginny, Pavarti, Padma and Lavender's excited chatter late into the night when it had been announced the Whizzettes would be performing. Ron had jumped at the chance to escort Hermione to the ball and Hermione had accepted gracefully, Ginny had asked Harry much to their amusement.

Scanning the hall, Hermione took in the magical colours that flowed around the dance floor, taking in the happiness that beamed from each and every student, causing the light to slightly diminish from her very own. Some, many of her friends may not survive the coming battle that was inevitable, casualties of war. Before she could become deeper submerged in her morose, Ron, Ginny and Harry had grabbed her hands and were dragging her onto the dance floor with them, just as the first few notes filled the room to the ever rising volume of cheers from the student body, Hermione would recognise it anywhere, Ginny and her roommates had been playing it incessantly for the past few weeks.

"Come on Mione, it's time to dance!"

Laughter bubbled up from Hermione and she let herself go, bopping her body in time to the music, the crowd becoming one in the motion.

"They look so carefree Albus, I haven't seen the students this happy since the announcement of the Tri Wizard tournament." Minerva sighed.

"I know Minerva, I know, they deserve one night to be children." Albus murmured, with Pomona and Flitwick nodding their agreement.

"How are the wards holding Albus?" asked Flitwick.

"They are holding well, but Hogwarts has never been put under such strain if a continued attack happened, I'm afraid they wouldn't hold forever."

"He who must not be named wouldn't attack the school outright surely?" Pomona questioned.

"All your enemies in one place, it's the perfect time. The Dark Lord knows the school, it is a familiar battleground. I would consider that a disadvantage would you not." Severus Snape drawled.

"Well only as much a disadvantage as having death eaters within the school boundaries." Pomona sniped back.

"Enough, Pomona, Severus is right, it is equal ground for both sides. rather poetic, here i where Lord Voldermort was created and here is where he shall fall."

"Hmph, only if Potter starts acting like an adult instead of a foolish Gryffindor brat."

"Severus, young Harry is weighed down by his burdens that he must carry, even the strongest of us deserve a little bit of happiness every now and then."

"Excuse me Headmaster."

Snape rose from his place at the high table and began patrolling the edge of the dancefloor, his eyes narrowing on the group of Gryffindor's in the middle of the hussle and bussle.

Severus focused his gaze on the brains of the golden trio, the way her laughter seemed so carefree, just like Lilly's had been on the days they used to hang out togther underneath the willow tree. She had certainly grown up since the Battle at the department of Mysteries. The Anger Severus had felt when he had discovered they had set off to the ministry had all but consumed but it was the deep rooted fear of knowing SHE was in danger, that had him demanding to go to the ministry himself, but Dumbledore had denied him, stating he wasn't to give away his position as a 'valued asset' to the Order. So he paced Dumbledore's office while Dumbledore and the rest of the Order went to save them from the mess that Potter had once again foolishly led his friends into.

When Poppy had called for his assistance in the infirmary, a coldness began to fill his heart.

 _"Severus, I require your urgent assistance now!"_

 _"Poppy, what is it?"_

 _Severus catalogued mentally every bed taken, Longbottom with a broken nose, the youngest Weasley with her leg in a cast, Potter being restrained by Albus, the commotion coming from further up, curtains drawn round a single bed._

 _"Mione, Mione, Listen to me, you are going to fine, okay? Madame Promfrey is going to help you I promise, what can I do Mione, Please tell me!"_

 _"You can get out the way Weasley-NOW!"_

 _"What, no! Im not leaving her!" Weasley was interrupted by Hermione's screaming._

 _"I will physically remove you, GET OUT!" Snape grabbed Ron by the scruff of his neck and threw him towards Minerva who grabbed him and held him._

 _"Miss Granger can you hear me?"_

 _Severus looked at Poppy "Have you ran tests?"_

 _"I have never seen anything like this Severus, she is bleeding internally faster than any potion can work its magic!"_

 _Turning his attention back to Miss Granger, Severus leaned in close his hair creating a kind of curtain around them._

 _"Miss Granger, can you hear me?"_

 _Another scream._

 _"Miss Granger?"_

 _A slight nod._

 _"Please professor...it hurts."_

 _"Do you know what you were struck with?"_

 _Hermione shook her head before another scream was torn from her body._

 _" Focus Granger, what spell?"_

 _"Please professor I-" another scream._

 _" I can't help you Granger if you don't tell me the spell that was used!"_

 _Severus could remember his desperation taking over, he couldn't do anything if he didn't know the spell!_

 _"Re...ad...mii...nnd." Hermione choked up some blood, time was running out._

 _Protests could be heard behind them, but Severus couldn't care less, yes it was breaking a rule the school had in place but at the moment he couldn't care._

 _Taking her face in both hands, he held her gently but firmly and whispered-_

 _"Legilimens."_

 _Severus was immediately assaulted with Hermione's pain and fear, and struggled to gain control, her thoughts were in disarray and Snape struggled to gain control._

 _ **"Miss Granger, listen to me, you need to calm yourself, focus your mind."**_

 **"The pain, professor I can't, I'm sorry, please help me!"**

 _ **"How on earth am I supposed to help you Granger if you won't do as I say- now focus your mind!"**_

 **"I don't have anymore strength, I can't!"**

 _ **"So much for being a Gryffindor Granger."**_

 **"Stop it, please!"**

 _ **"Where is the girl that took on a troll first year? Where is the girl that solved my puzzle? That same girl that figured out the Chamber of Secrets, helped a prisoner escape third year all the while taking on a werewolf? You took on death eaters tonight Miss Granger and I will NOT lose you now, the most brilliant witch of her age is not going to let this curse defeat you, now FOCUS!"**_

 _Snape felt the raw strength Hermione channelled and extended some of his own strength out to her too, watching as the memory of tonight's escapade unravel itself before his eye, he saw them read the prophecy, Lucuis, destruction, Bellatrix, Black, the Order arriving, Potter disappearing. Colours, raw fear, strength, the entire scene is pulsating, Anton Dolohov, Hermione silencing him before the curse is complete, pain. Red Hot seething pain and then a jolt! Images, emotions all jagged and sharp, broken, swirling around Severus like a rising Phoenix,_

 _His first year potion speech - ' ensnare the mind and bewitch the senses...even put a stopper in death.'_

 _Her Inspiration._

 _His puzzle,_ _her admiration._

 _His sacrifices,_ _her respect._ _'She knew?'_

 _His protection against a werewolf, unarmed._ _Her love._

 _Hermione Granger_ _loved_ _him._

 _'Oh Hermione.'_

 _'Sir...Severus please, make it sto..p...'_

 _Snape could feel her strength draining quickly, and with one last mental thought - 'Hold on Hermione...'_

 _With one last thought of strength to the young woman, he exited gently from her mind and took a shuddering breath._

 _Retracting his wand Severus began speaking a deep melody, over and over, his wand moving in intricate, archaic designs over Hermione's stomach and chest._

 _What seemed an eternity later, Severus slowly lowered his wand and brushed a stray strand of Hermione's untameable hair of her clammy but pain free features, before dragging the curtain rail back and addressing Poppy and the Headmaster._

 _"Dolohov hit her with a archaic curse, luckily Miss Granger had the sense to silence him so it was not nearly as powerful as it could have been Albus. I suggest a blood replenishing potion and a calming draught as well Poppy also a sleeping draught at some point I imagine."_

Severus still had nightmares, on those tiring nights where he couldn't hold them at bay any longer, he arrived too late, he couldn't save her like her could not save Lilly. Those nights, sleeping draughts and fire whiskey were his saviour till the safety of the mornings light.

A tingling sensation ran through Severus's body at that very moment, shooting a look to the high table he noticed the grave expressions of the other professors and realised with a sense of dread what was happening.

The wards to Hogwarts had been breached.


End file.
